


Daddy Kink

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Male Solo, No Sex, Splintercest (TMNT), musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Leo has a daddy kink.





	Daddy Kink

A lot of things happened in that one second of lapsed concentration. For one, Leo found himself with a smarting bruise expanding on the side of his beak. For a second, Leonardo also felt himself go flying across the dojo like in a spectacular arc; launched over the shoulder of his stronger, faster opponent.

And lastly, Leonardo found that he couldn’t take his eyes off of Splinter.

Something…Something drew his eyes towards him. All throughout that week, and all of that day that they trained. Something much different than what he was used to; not like when he looked to his Sensei for pride or admiration or – or anything like that. It was different, and he couldn’t explain it, not even to himself.

Bracing himself for a rough landing, he was almost pleasantly surprised when he felt himself cushioned by his father’s soft fur and strong arms. Almost. If only the proximity to the mutant rat didn’t make his head spin like a record.

“S-Sensei!” he sputtered, quickly pushing himself away from the rat’s grasp and falling to his knees in a bow; half to get away and calm himself down as to not cause anymore damage, and half out of pure respect, cheeks flaring with colour, his bruise highlighted in stark contrast.

Splinter’s stance shifted slightly, and Leonardo could feel those eyes on him and those brows rising in disappointment. It only made him drop his head lower, until his beak was practically one with the training mat.

His father seemed to consider him for a moment. Either that or he had walked away in disgrace. Leo couldn’t actually tell until his father finally spoke, “Leonardo, are you not feeling well?”

Leo shuddered, hearing his name being spoken like that – almost like he was a delinquent. He almost never got in trouble from his father, always striving to make him as proud as possible, and the prospect of reprehension was still hard for him to swallow completely.

It was a relief, at least, to know they were alone, and that his brothers would not hear about this at all. Raphael, for one, would never let him live it down. Nor would they take well to the reactions he was trying so fruitlessly to hide. “Iie, S-Sensei. N-nothing’s wrong, I’m fine!”

“Is that so?” Leonardo nodded, remaining otherwise still. He could still feel Splinter’s eyes boring into him, like - like some kinda drill. He wondered how Raph or Mikey managed to keep their cool for so long when put in his situation. “Rise, my son. There is no need for such formality.”

He did so, though found that he could not look his father directly in the eyes; still far too humiliated by his earlier display. He also did not want to spark that pooled heat, the one that bubbled angrily whenever he laid eyes upon his Master or - or touched him when they sparred or moved together in kata - or thought about him when was alone.

Not that it mattered, because Splinter stepped closer; resting his hands on his shoulder, and the scent of his Sensei alone made his loins double over and his face burn. Splinter again seemed to regard him for what seemed like hours before speaking, “Look at me, Leonardo.”

He did, though hesitant; knowing full well what would happen. On cue, he felt the air around him heat up; felt his chest tightening slightly, making it hard to breathe, and his – his dick. S-Shit. Not now! He couldn’t… Not with Splinter here! W-What the hell was wrong with him?!

Splinter’s eyes were cavernous, searching, always searching; trying to find answers. Leo held his breath, hoping to whatever higher power that Splinter didn’t find this particular answer. Never, ever. Ever.

His pink nose twitched gently, as if sniffing the air, and Leonardo’s blood ran ice cold. Hoping to god it was just Mikey making lunch and not – whatever he might be emitting. But Splinter held no further reaction to it, instead simply releasing his son with a small, non-accusing cough.

“You are dismissed for today, my son. You may go.”

Leonardo couldn’t leave the room any faster if he tried. Drenched in sweat, he shot through the lair like a bullet, ignoring his brothers questioning looks as he passed them and slammed his door shut with laboured breath and shaky arms.

Then he climbed onto his bed, pressed his nose right down into the pillow – thoughts of Splinter’s heady, musky scent filling him; the gentle touch of his hands to his sensitive skin – and worked his cock hard until all he could feel was shame.

“ _D-Da..ddy…_ ”


End file.
